Where Are You?
by TheChildOfAtom
Summary: Join the Lone Wanderer from the very beginning. And watch as she turns into someone new right before your eyes.


"_Remember -Vault Depressive Syndrome, or VDS, is a treatable condition. See your vault physician today for an anti-depressant that is right for you."_

I heard the voice from the PA system bounce around in my ears as I lay in bed this morning. The light from my Pip-Boy shone brightly in my eyes. I squinted against the green hue and threw an arm over my eyes to try and catch at least five minutes more of sleep.

"_Did you know that due to the threats of radiation and Mutant domination that the United States will not be habitable for at least three centuries?"_

What a wonderful morning funfact. Just what I needed to hear to start my day off! Knowing that I'll never be able to escape the hell hole I'm confined to for my entire life. Thank you, Vault PA system. I rolled out of my bed and squinted against the harsh florescent lights. I drug my feet against the metal over to my drawer to pull out a fresh Vault 101 suit for today.

"Same as always..." I muttered to myself stripping myself of my old suit. I zipped up my suit and headed out my door.

"Hey, dad, I...Amata?" Amata was standing outside my door with a frightened look on her face.

"Oh thank God you are up...your dad...he's gone! The whole Vault is looking for you! You've **got **to get out of here!"

"Wait, wait, wait...hang on a second. My dad is_ gone_?" Amata shuffled her feet against the floor awkwardly.

"Yeah, he left the Vault. He...didn't tell you anything?"

"No...he didn't..." I grumbled, fiddling with the lose string on my jumpsuit.

"Anyway," Amata started again, "you've got to leave. The entire Vault is out for you. Arrest, kill, I don't know! All I know is you're my friend and I have to get you out of here." She reached into her pocket for something. "Here. It's a ten millimeter...don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary, okay?"

_By 'necessary' she means...?_

"Okay, Amata. Only in a dire situation." _Well considering everyone in the Vault is after me...I'd say that every person I come across is 'dire situation'._

I dashed out of my room and found a security guard beating some radroaches with his baton.

"Crimety Jim! These stupid radroaches!"

My hand itched for the gun...I know I promised Amata...but my safety is at stake. I yanked the gun from my side and pulled the trigger at the guard. He quickly fell to the floor. Blood seeping out from the wound in his head. I put the gun back and whacked the radroach in the head with the police baton. I ran down the hallway a bit further until I was stopped by none other than vile Butch DeLoria.

"You gotta help me! My mom she's being attacked by radroaches!"

I looked at him for a minute before answering. "So what happened to your bad ass attitude? Go in there and smack 'em in the head a few times. They will die quickly." I started off down the hallway before he grabbed my arm.

"No, you don't understand! I...I can't! Those radroaches...I just can't handle it! But my mom...she's gonna die in there! Do something!"  
I clicked my tongue. "Isn't this a change of pace...a bit of irony." I swung the baton over my shoulder. "Butch DeLoria, asking for MY help? Wow...I'm amazed...and _honored_."

"Look! I know, I'm a smart ass, I'm an asshole, just please! Do it for my mom, not me!"

I groaned. "Fine. But if I get killed by guards, it's your fault."

"I'll keep an eye out." He promised. I looked quickly in the darkness for Ellen DeLoria, the Vault drunkee...

"Ah! Help me! Butchy!" I heard her screams resonating from the living room and quickly located the woman. She was crouched over trying to escape the venomous bites of the irradiated bugs. I pulled out the police baton and bashed their bodies in. Mrs. DeLoria was covered in bloodstains but appeared unfazed as she quickly stood up, walked into the other room, and poured herself a glass of Vodka.

"Seriously..." I spoke under my breath as I walked out of the room. Butch caught my on my way out.

"Thank you so much for saving my mom...here. Take my Tunnel Snakes jacket. It's all I've got to offer, but you deserve it." Butch stripped off his jacket and handed it over to me. I eyed it for a moment before slipping it over my shoulders. I gave Butch a meek smile and turned down to the hallways again. As to be expected, several guards were armed and waiting for me. I crouched behind the corner table and whipped out my 10mm again. I took out both of the guards quickly and continued downwards. I knew I was close to the Overseer's office but was stopped by a man's dead body. I saw the tail of a lab coat.

_Oh God, my father is dead, he didn't get the chance to escape..._

As I got closer, I found that it wasn't my father, it was Jonas. I let out a gasp as I quickly knelt beside him.

"Why you, Jonas? You were such a good man!" I let a few tears streak my face. My eyes wandered to a holotape jutting out from his pocket.

"What's this?" I took the holotape from Jonas's body. I played it.

_Hold on, Jonas, I need to record this first.  
I...I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I though about it for a long time, but in the end, i decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. it was something I needed to do. You're an adult now, you're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I just can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the Vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going._

Jonas's voice interrupted. _Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with..._  
_  
Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you._

Dad! But...why, dad? I shoved the note into my pocket and looked at Jonas. With a look of determination gracing my features, I took his glasses from his face and put them on me. I won't have let him die in vain. I'll find my father. This ends now.

I ran out into the halls and snatched out my gun and took down some more guards.

"C'mon, honey! This is our chance! We can get out of here!" I heard a man talking to his wife. I looked down the hall and saw more guards. I knew this man's life would end. These guards were aimed to kill. I shoved the man out of the way and took out the guards so they could exit safely. The woman sobbed a thank you and the two dashed out. I finally found the Overseer's office and busted down the door and shot the guard inside. The Overseer's looked upon the body appalled.  
"Why I never expected this to happen. My, my, my...the little girl has grown up."

"Cut the shit now, 'Overseer. Give me the password to the terminal so I can get out and go find my father." I raised the gun to his face.

"You wouldn't _dare _shoot me." He moved the gun away from his face. "And I'm not giving you the password. I won't allow you to follow in your fool of a father's footsteps. Now if you'll just come with us, we won't have to hurt you..." I saw another guard inching closer to me, pointing a gun into my back. I couldn't let this happen...but what choice did I have but to shoot the two of them? God, forgive me Amata...

I looked the Overseer right in the eyes and pleaded for another way out. His eyes didn't change. The same evil colors swimming around inside. I snapped the gun back up and shot him right between the eyes. I watched as he fell to the floor and hit the linoleum. I quickly shot the other guard in the side of the head.

"No! DAD!" I heard Amata's shrill screaming as she rushed into the room.

"What have you done?! What have you** done**?!" She picked up her dead father.

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"I didn't have another choice, Amata!" I spoke back defensively.

She hugged her father closer and started sobbing.

"Just go. Get the password and just leave. Don't come back."

I took the password from his pocket and got into the terminal and opened up the staircase and descended.

I looked at the giant 'Vault 101' round metal door and flipped the switch down. An alarm sounded and the door creaked open. I heard the faint footsteps of Amata coming down.

"I'll close the door."

"Look, Amata I'm s-"

"Just go. You can't fix this. Just leave."

I walked through the door and watched as the round metal rolled back into place with a big thunk.

I heard the silence. Nothing more.

I put my hand up against the cold metal and looked around at the skeletons that lay scattered across the floor. Each had a sign in their hands.

'We are DYING!'

'Let us in, motherfuckers!'

'Help us!'

I kicked a sign gently with my foot and started walking towards the outside. What would I see? What does the world look like now? I only remember green...water...ducks? That is what was depicted in all of my story books as a child. I opened the wooden door and it creaked gently with the force.

I squinted against the harsh light of the outside world.

I gasped. This is what the world looks like.

Dead.


End file.
